


We gon' burn the whole house down

by Chaos_the_human



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Fire, I Don't Even Know, Jim trying to cook, M/M, No pun intended, but not doing so hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_the_human/pseuds/Chaos_the_human
Summary: Dwight glared at Jim."Dammit Jim! Whats the one thing I told you not to do?" He yelled."Burn the house down."Jim responded in a way that made it seem as if nothing was wrong."and what did you do, Jim?" He asked still yelling."Made you dinner..." There was an uncomfortable silence and Dwight looked at Jim with what Jim called his 'dad face'. "Oh yeah, and I also burnt the house down."
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	We gon' burn the whole house down

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are in for a treat.

Jim put his feet in Dwight's lap. The two were sitting on their couch watching 'Battlestar Galactica'. Jim would be lying if he said he liked the show, because he didn't. But he loved watching it with Dwight because even though he couldn't keep up with anything on the show, Dwight would look so happy every single goddamn time.  
"Jim I just got an idea!" Jim looked over to him and smiled.  
"What is it?"  
"What if we had a Battlestar Galactica themed wedding!"  
"No absolutely not."  
"Aww come on Jimmy it will be so cool!"  
"Dwight I don't want to have a Battlestar Galactica themed wedding." The end credits for Battlestar Galactica showed, signaling the end of an episode. Dwight turned off the T.V. "I'm going to the store to get groceries. Jim don't burn the house down while I'm gone okay hon?"  
"Yeah, okay" Jim watched Dwight leave. 'Damn' Jim thought, 'I must have pissed him off.' Jim walked to the kitchen. 'No matter, I'll just make him some dinner to make up for it.' Jim looked up the recipe for homemade lasagna on his phone. Everything was going according to plan until it was time to put the lasagna in the oven. The recipe said; "Put the lasagna in the oven for forty minutes." Jim put the lasagna in for four-hundred minutes then went to take a nap. An hour later smoke had filled the room. Jim was lucky his fiancé knew a lot about fire safety. He was able to extinguish most of the fire but called the police after a while.  
On the drive back Dwight heard the sirens headed towards Shrute farms. The drive back gave him anxiety because of the sirens.'What if's' started flooding his thoughts. What if Jim was attacked and he was to weak to defend himself? What if Jim was just dating Dwight for information and he was really in the FBI? What if Jim got amnesia and he doesn't remember who I am? Dwight's anxiety increased as he got closer to Schrute farms. He saw a fire truck in the driveway. Jim was outside, he appeared to be unharmed.  
"Holy shit!, are you okay?,Can I touch you? Are you hurt? What happened?"  
"Dwight, I'm fine. You can touch m-" Dwight gave Jim a big hug. "I'm okay. There was just a fire."Dwight glared at Jim.  
"Dammit Jim! Whats the one thing I told you not to do?" He yelled.  
"Burn the house down."Jim responded in a way that made it seem as if nothing was wrong.  
"and what did you do, Jim?" He asked still yelling.  
"Made you dinner..." There was an uncomfortable silence and Dwight looked at Jim with what Jim called his 'dad face'. "Oh yeah, and I also burnt the house down." Dwight stopped hugging Jim and started scolding Jim for a while which resulted in a fight.  
"I'm sorry Dee." Dwight hated it when Jim called him 'Dee' When he was mad because it would make him seem cute. That nickname made it very hard for Dwight to stay mad at Jim. Then he remembered Jim burnt part of the fucking house down!  
"I thought you were mad at me when you left so I tried to make you feel better with lasagna. Then I-I was stupid enough to put the lasagna in to long and and and I set a fire." Jim was on the verge of tears now and Dwight gave him another hug and patted his back.  
____________________________________________________  
"Kids, did I ever tell you about the time your father burnt the house down?" Dwight asked  
"That an over reaction!" came a yell from the kitchen. "I only burnt part of the house down!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more. Probably not because it's trash.


End file.
